Unable to be together
by SakuyaSnowflakes
Summary: Princess Sakura is finally thirteen. The day something bad happens to a nearby village where the Village Li live. The two villages must live together and defeat an evil that is coming but will there be peace between them? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure what I'm going to write but I'll make it up as I go. I hope you like it. This is going to be my fourth Fanfic. I'm kinda getting used to it now but I think I still haven't really gotten the hang of it. I'll try my best and stay positive! **

**Full summary:**

**Princess Sakura Finally turns thirteen. The day destruction befalls the nearby Li village. The two villages must live together but will there be peace? Will Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran be able to defeat the evil that awaits the two villages? Will they listen to their villages and be enemies toward each other or will the two of them work together and ignore the fact that they're suppose to be enimes?**

**-----**

The wind blew softly at her long milk chocolate color silky hair. It flew behind her like waves in an ocean or river. Her eyes were sparkling emerald, bright with a hint of laughter in them. The breeze ruffled curves into her bright pink dress with short sleeves. Today, she had turned thirteen. The day something unexpected happens. But before that, the young thirteen year old princess pranced along the wide open field. Green grass stretched on miles and miles and miles. Her castle was somewhere over those miles and miles and miles.

She suddenly felt tired and worn out. She collapsed onto the soft green grass and giggled. It was so smooth and silky. Her nose wrinkled at the strange smoky scent coming from the nearby forest. Her curiosity taken over and her tiredness forgotten, the young Princess walked slowly toward the strange scent.

Trees loomed over her telling her to go away, the princess ignored. The branches sticking out of bushes threatened to scratch her ankles and beautiful princess dress, she ignored them too. There was something wrong with this scent and she needed to find out.

The Princess gasped as she saw a village bursting in flames. She stared down at them. The castle in the village was clearly starting to catch on fire. Some houses were burnt down to ashes. She had an urge to go down there and save them but she could do nothing.

The princess suddenly was aware she was not alone in this part of the forest. She glanced around. Nothing looked out of order… Suddenly something came out of nowhere and tackled her down.

"Go warn your village!" The person hissed. The Princess could clearly tell by the person's voice that it was a boy a bit older than she. "The fire is spreading quickly. Please go before it enters your village,"

The princess didn't know what to do. The boy got off of her allowing her to leave. A dark green hood shadowed his face. "Go! My people might find you. You are not from here and that must mean you are one of the enemies of this village so quickly go!"

The princess nodded to this strange boy and quickly sped off toward her village to warn her brother, the king.

----

The boy was unable to clearly see this young girl's face but she seemed like she was from a nearby village but obviously not from his. He took off his hood revealing his messy chocolate brown hair and amber determined eyes. He walked over to a small opening where his village was huddled and his mother, the queen, and four sisters watched over the village people. They were giving out specific orders.

Being the youngest, the boy could only watch his village people closely. Perhaps one of them caused the fire to start.

"We must move quickly. This fire that has been released will surely spread toward where we are now. We must journey to another village to stay," the queen pronounced.

"Queen Yelan, we should not do so. What if this village we enter was the one that set our village on fire?!" One of the village people asked bitterly.

"That will not happen and they wouldn't dare lay a hand on us. We are the Li's that rule over this village and we are the most powerful village," The Queen spat. "Xiao Lang!" The boy quickly marched up to his mother.

"Yes mother?"

"Count how many Village members we have at this moment. After that, we will leave,"

"Yes mother,"

----

The Princess finally reached her village. It was still intact. She ran as fast as she could to her castle.

"Nii-san!" She cried as she entered her kingdom. Her vioce echoed all throughout the catsle. Her older brother sat in the throne room in a high chair, legs crossed and smirking. The princess scrammbled into the room.

"What is it kaiju?"

"The village nearby has been set on fire!" The princess cried.

"Really?"

"Hai, I'm serious! Please help them!"

"Alright kaiju, if you say so,"

"Sakura not Kaiju!"

"Yukito! Get some of the guards together and let kaiju lead the way to a nearby village. It's on fire and possibly it will make it's way here. Also, if the people there do not have a place to stay..."

"Hai, I know Touya," Yukito stated, "Sakura, go get ready and wait for me outside the village,"

"Okay!" The princess nodded. Her silky hair flew behind her as she made her way out side.

----

**I hope you like it! This is like my fourth CardCaptor Sakura Fanfic in a row. Oh well. Hope you liked the first Chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say, I thought this story would be completely strange but once I started it, I got an idea for it. It's strange isn't it? I hope you like the second Chapter! And sorry for those who had to wait for this chapter!**

----

Prince Xiao Lang had counted up to 29 people. The fire had killed the majority of the village. At least 2 or 3 hundred people!

"Mother, there are only 29 people left in our village. The fire must have killed the majority of them," Xiao Lang muttered to his mother.

"…" The queen did not reply. But after the awkward silence, the queen nodded and asked, "Where is your cousin Eriol?"

"I did not see him, mother,"

"I see,"

"I think he must've left on some trip before the fire started," Xiao Lang thought out loud.

"Probably,"

A wash of silence suddenly fell over the village. Xiao Lang looked at his village. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Light foot steps meet his reply. A young girl in pink came out into the opening. All the men left in the village had their mouths open; drool was coming out of their mouths.

"I am Kinomoto Sakura. I come from the Kinomoto village," She said quietly. Her voice was something very beautiful and full of life. Xiao Lang stared at her. She seemed so familiar. "Um, I met a young boy somewhere near here who warned me about the fire that had befallen his village," All the Li village members had their eyes on Xiao Lang. Eyeing him suspiciously. "I have come back with some of my brother's guards that will lead you to my village. But first, may I talk to the Queen please?" Sakura asked.

"You may," Yelan walked over gracefully to Sakura. Sakura flushed red looking at the beautiful woman.

"Um, some of the guards would like try and stop the fire in your village…if you want to that is," Sakura said, her head down.

"Young girl, you are the princess no? You do not have to feel embarrassed. Your speech was well said. Your guards may look at my village,"

"But they aren't my guards,"

"No buts, you are the princess they should be yours too,"

"Thank you,"

----

Every few moments Xiao Lang would glance at the Princess as they walked toward her village. Her long hair was like the wind and her smile was so delicate and soothing.

"Xiao Lang," The queen stated, pulling him out of his trance,

"Yeah? I mean, yes?" He asked quickly walking in pace with his mother who had been talking with the Princess.

"Princess Sakura, this is my son Xiao Lang,"

"Syaoran…"

Xiao Lang flinched at the way she had pronounced his name.

"Xiao Lang, this is Kinomoto, Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, Syaoran-kun," Sakura smiled.

The queen watched as her son's hard eyes started to soften up at the sight of the princess' smile.

"Uh, nice to meet you Kinomoto,"

"You can call me Sakura," Sakura grinned,

"Oh, um, nice to meet you Sakura," Syaoran blushed.

Sakura smiled.

The Queen smirked. _This young girl may help my son realize something… _Yelan thought.

Sakura blabbered on and on about her village. She asked Syaoran about his, but he didn't answer. "Oh, oh well. By the way, my birthday's today! I'm thirteen! What about you?"

"Fourteen," He muttered under his breath.

"One year, huh? So you're the prince of your village?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm the princess!"

"Oh,"

-----

After a couple minutes...

Sakura smiled as she led the Li village into her brother's throne room. When Yelan meet Sakura's brother's eyes, she gasped.

"YOU!"

----

**Hm, my chapters are pretty short. I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a pretty long time. I've had a lot of stuff to do. Well, this is chapter three! I hope you like it.**

Sakura looked at Yelan to her brother, then back again. "You two know one another?" She asked in a soft squeaky tone.

"Uh, I think I've seen her before," Touya muttered. He ignored Yelan and scanned the Li Village people. "So, it's only this little bunch of people that survived? That's disappointing, but I'm sure you all did your best. There are a few places scattered around our village for you to stay. The fire is starting to go down but, you should remain here. It will be unsafe for you to go back."

Yelan had an angry glare on Touya. "Ah, that is very kind of you. But, are you sure your people won't attack us while we are here?"

"Why would they do that?" Sakura blurted out, "The people in this village are very nice. They would never attack guests from other villages, especially those in need."

Yelan's anger went down a little but she hadn't calmed down.

Touya nodded to Sakura and she smiled. "My men will escort you to some empty homes and give you food and money. Some of you will have to work when your money is gone." Touya said. "The king and queen and their children may stay here, in the castle. Sakura,"

Sakura nodded. "I know your highness." She quickly hid her smirk.

Sakura motioned the Li family to follow her into some rooms. Yelan stayed behind to talk to Touya.

The six of them walked in silence until Sakura turned around to stop them from walking. "Um, you four can go into this room," Sakura said as she opened the door for the four sisters. The four of them nodded in thanks. Sakura smiled and left, followed by Syaoran.

"Uh," Syaoran began not knowing what to say.

"This is your room." Sakura told him as he stopped abruptly and slipped almost falling onto Sakura. "You don't have to go now," She whispered. "I want to show you my garden."

Syaoran gave her a confused look and nodded.

Sakura broke into a run and Syaoran quickly followed. She stopped next to a wooden door with a cute pink design on it.

"This is my room, if you ever want to see me or something." She opened the door. Syaoran stared. He had never in his life seen a room covered in pink. He shook his head to clear away the thought. "Come on, this way!" Sakura whispered. (The two of them were on the fourth floor. The sisters' room was on the second, Syaoran's was on the third and the two of them went up another flight of stairs which led to Sakura's room.)

Sakura led Syaoran to another door. She fiddled with the lock and opened it. Inside was a large strange circled room which walls were all covered in gray rocks. There were no windows and no doors. In the middle of the room, was a huge hole. Syaoran stood on the huge circle of rock right inside of the room he entered. The stone was just big enough for Sakura and him to stand on. Sakura closed the door shut which made the room pitch dark. Syaoran looked around uneasily.

"Wait a second and don't move. I wouldn't want you to fall off." Sakura whispered. Her voice echoed throughout the room. There was a strange clanking sound and then, the room was filled light. On the ground were all different kinds of trees, flower bushes, and of course grass. The ceiling had disappeared. But then again… Syaoran looked from the ceiling to the floor.

"Wow," Syaoran muttered.

"Don't you like it?" Sakura asked. She was a couple feet in front of him bending down and observing a newly planted tree. I climbed a vine from outside onto the roof of this room. It was a great place to start a garden. There was already a lot of dirt and sand on it. Father helped me with the garden. Mother did too… But the two of them passed away so sudden. I haven't been able to do much but water it. I planted this tree a couple days ago."

"It's very nice. Can I help then?"

"Of course! That would be wonderful!"

Syaoran smiled slightly.

"Time to water them." Sakura cried cheerfully, pulling off her shoes.

"What?"

Just then the sprinklers turned on all around the garden…

**I might have to change their ages... I wonder if this Fanfic is still okay... it's getting kind of strange. Please review and tell me if I should change their ages! (I'm bad at explaining things well.)  
**


End file.
